


The House that Love Built

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Poldark S3 filler, Pregnancy, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S3 what if.....Ross and Demelza tell Jeremy about the new baby coming.....





	The House that Love Built

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt/request by Katherine Smith on FB....written at work and not totally edited so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing and no one. Except myself and my ideas.

“Papa, why is Mama still in bed?  I want her to play with me and Garrick,” the little boy said the beginnings of a pout on his face. 

He was in the yard with his father, who was trying, with not much luck to wrangle their new piglets, Ebb and Flow into the pen.  The original versions were recently sacrificed for their breakfast table and meat pies.  Having caught the wayward livestock and placing them in their pen, Ross looked at his son, trying to think how he could break the news to him of the coming changes to his family. _Demelza is much better at this than I am_ , he thought.  But his wife was presently indisposed due to her bout of morning sickness which, Ross hoped would soon pass. He never realized just how much his wife did to keep the farm and estate running while he was down a mine or out seeking a new adventure.  Usually, Demelza fared bravely during her pregnancies and she assured him it would be the same this time as well.  Nonetheless, Ross worried, because after their estrangement the previous year, his concern for Demelza was foremost in his mind and his love…..well that had grown to the point where she was so deeply rooted inside him, that the thought of losing her in any way was unacceptable.

Which was why he was anxious when she took to their bed this morning. The last two times she was with child, she never once felt the need to stay off her feet.  Her headaches had ceased and she was in the best of health.  This time, however, despite their marriage seemingly stronger than ever, the pall of the past still lingered and Ross wondered if that was why she was not as brave.  She insisted on not telling anyone of her condition just yet but now, seeing the look of worry and fear on his son’s face, knew that he would have to break his promise to her to inform at least one person. He would make her see it was for the greater good.

“Jeremy,” he called.  “Come here.  I need to tell you something.” 

Try as he might to not sound so serious, Ross’s tone held an air of somberness that added to the little boy’s fright.  He saw his son troop over to him slowly, most likely thinking he was to be scolded, a rare but sometimes needed, action.

“Have I done something wrong, Papa?” the little one asked, his lip quivering now, waiting for a punishment.

Ross had to keep from laughing at his son, so much like him in looks but definitely a copy of his mother’s demeanor and personality.  The boy’s love of animals and nature was definitely inherited from Demelza.  He had hoped that Jeremy would take an interest in the mine but perhaps that would come in time as he grew older. For now, he was grateful that his health had improved; the minor ailments that seemed to plague him for the first year of his life, finally over.  He was now a happy, lively, soon to be three years old.  And as Ross was about to tell him, no longer the only child in the family.

“No, my son.  I just need to talk to you about Mama,” Ross said as he sat on a bench pulling his son up onto his lap.

“Mama?” Jeremy asked.  He looked at his father’s face and not seeing a smile, began to cry. “I want to see Mama!”  He wriggled out of Ross’s grip and ran straight into the house. Ross took a minute to gather his thoughts before following his son.

_Good job there, Poldark_ , he thought. _You’ve just sent your son into a fit.  The last thing Demelza needs right now is to worry about Jeremy._

He rose and after checking on the pigs once more strode quickly into the house.  Coming through the kitchen, he saw Prudie standing by the table, arms akimbo, giving him a look.

“What did you say to the lad?  He tore out of here like his breeches were on fire,” she said in a tone she reserved for him when he upset Demelza.

“Nothing.  I was trying to talk to him about….” Ross paused as Prudie was not privy yet to the news of the impending child and now was not the time to betray Demelza’s request in this matter.  “Jeremy just wanted to see Demelza.  Can you prepare some tea for her and bring it when it’s ready?”

Prudie looked at her master with a questioning eye.  She’d known Ross Poldark long enough to pick up when he was hiding something and this was one of those times.  Not wanting to upset him any more than he seemed to be, she did as she was told. She would find out the truth soon enough.  Ross left her to it and walked upstairs to the bedroom to see just what Master Jeremy was telling his wife.  As he approached the door, he heard muffled sobs and his wife’s voice, humming to their son, most likely in an attempt to calm him down.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the sight that greeted him made him catch his breath. There, in the old four poster bed, was his wife, red hair loose around her face and shoulders, cradling their son. She was brushing his hair in a comforting motion, as she often did with him after they made love or when they just lay in bed talking over the events of the day.  _How could I have been so stupid to jeopardize this?_ he thought.  The idea now that this room could have been left empty because of a rash and idiotic act was now unfathomable.  Ross closed his eyes to shake that vision from his mind and when he opened them he saw his wife staring at him, a gentle smile on her face.  She was beautiful and it occurred to Ross that the early days of this pregnancy were different. For one, she had told him of her condition almost as soon as she believed it to be true.  Unlike with Julia and Jeremy where she waited until she was sure of his reaction, this time he would be able to share the experience from the start.  So to speak.  While he was surprised at hearing the news, as his astute wife pointed out to him, their reconciliation had been daily constant, since that December night.  Neither of them wanting to take the chance of letting go again.  So a child should have been an assumption rather than a shock.

Ross stepped down into the room and walked to the bed, taking a seat next to Demelza as he gathered her against his chest. 

“What did you say to him, Ross?  He came bounding in here as if you told him a bogeyman story,” Demelza asked softly but with a stern tone to her voice.

Looking down at his son, now quiet in his mother’s arms, Ross sheepishly told her.

“Nothing Demelza.  I was only going to try and tell him why you were still in bed.  I suppose the look on my face frightened him,” Ross said.

“Frightened him?  Well, perhaps it’s time to work on that Poldark pout of yours.  You know I’ve begun to see it on Jeremy and I do not want either of you scaring the new baby.”

Jeremy’s head lifted from his mother’s breast at the sound of his parents talking and still clinging to Demelza, looked up at his father.  Ross reached over and without a word, picked the boy up and placed him between him and Demelza.  Jeremy was confused as his father rarely handled him like this.  He looked to his mother for reassurance and seeing her warm smile, smiled back. 

“Jeremy, mama and I have something to tell you,” Ross started. 

The boy sat up a little and looked from one parent to another. Over his head, Ross and Demelza shared a look.  The love between them was stronger than ever, solidified even more by this new child coming.  Ross put his arm around Demelza and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her towards him so he could place a kiss on her head.

“Mama, am I in trouble?” Jeremy said as he looked up at his mother.

“No my lover, you are not.  Papa was trying to share a secret with you but I’m afraid he forgot how to say it. Right, Papa?” Demelza said, raising an eyebrow to give Ross a clue as to how this discussion was going to go.

“Yes, my boy.  Mama and I have a secret but since you are our number one son, we want you to know it too,” Ross said. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened at his father’s words.  He was still young but he knew that secrets usually meant surprises and now he wanted to know that was.

“Secret?  Am I getting a present?” he asked excitedly.

Ross and Demelza giggled at their son.  He was their own secret present that came upon them during one of the darkest periods of their life and whose presence every day was a joyful reminder of what life was all about.   Not knowing how to answer that, Ross sought help from his wife by giving her a look to which she again raised her eyebrow as if to say, “your turn to be the parent”.

“Um, not quite, Jeremy.  Do you know why Mama is in bed?” Ross asked his son.

“No Papa,” he said as he turned to his mother. “Mama sick?”

Demelza smiled at her son and pulled him back into her embrace.

“No, I’m not sick. But I might need to rest more and may not be able to play with you and Garrick,” she tried to explain.

“Why?  You mad at Garrick?” the little boy asked.

“No, my love.  Mama is not mad at Garrick or you or even Papa,” Demelza said, as she directed her gaze at Ross. 

“Mama has to take care of herself because soon there will be a new baby in the house,” Ross interjected.

“Baby?” Jeremy was confused.  “Where is the baby coming from?”

Now his parents were at a loss. How do they explain to a three-year-old where babies come from?

Demelza moved Jeremy off her lap as he was starting to become heavy and placed him opposite her and Ross so they could both look at him.  It was clear her husband was not going to offer an explanation so she took a breath, gathered her thoughts and spoke.

“The baby is coming from love, Jeremy,” she said, reaching over and taking Ross’s hand in hers.  The little boy tilted his head and waited for more.  This was not enough information for a precocious toddler.

“What love Mama?” he asked. 

Demelza looked over at Ross and suddenly the emotions that came with pregnancy got the better of her.  Her eyes filled with tears that she fought to keep at bay. Ross saw her mood change and stretched his hand out to caress her cheek.

“The love Mama and I have for each other. And for you too, son.  All our love was so strong that another baby wanted to be part of our family,” Ross stated.

 He wasn’t sure where he got this from but Demelza was proud of him for facing the challenge, her adoration for this man growing.  The tears she fought against started to flow at the words her husband spoke. She raised her hand to wipe the moisture away before Jeremy realized his mother was crying and he began to get upset. Luckily, the boy was still staring at his father, trying to understand exactly what this baby thing meant.

“Where is baby now?”

Ross was not prepared for that question; he hoped the simple explanation would be enough.  Now he turned to Demelza for assistance. She took another breath before trying to explain.

“Jeremy, the baby is in a safe place so it can grow big enough to come to us.  And Mama has to help it.”

“How?”

Demelza closed her eyes trying hard not to get exasperated. When she opened them, she saw the amused look on Ross’s face and fought another urge to slap him.

“It’s with Mama.  She has a special place in her tummy where the baby will stay until it’s ready to meet us,” Ross said.

“Very good my love,” Demelza whispered so that Jeremy didn’t hear.   They both looked at their son and saw that he seemed to understand when suddenly he moved towards his mother and put his hand on her abdomen, rubbing lightly.

“Here?” he asked his father.

Now Ross was the one fighting the tears.  All through his youth he never thought that he would have this in his life.  Not even when he was at war, thinking he was coming back to someone else, did he think this would be in his future. Nor did he think he would feel the kind of unconditional love he felt for his wife and children.  Children.  It was the first time he let that word come into this mind. The thought of a new son or daughter gripped his heart, taking complete hold especially since at one time he didn’t want even one child after losing Julia.  That thought was now completely foreign to him; for despite feeling selfish and guilty for putting Demelza through the physical stress of carrying a child because of his constant and continued desire for her he thought she never looked more beautiful than when she was pregnant.

Demelza noticed that Ross was lost in thought and so answered for him. She covered her son’s hand with her own and replied simply, “Yes my lover, here.” She was going to go on about how he should not be afraid when her body changed but thought it best to save that for another day.

“This is why we must help mama if she asks, right my boy?” Ross added.

“Yes, Papa.  Can I go play with Garrick now?” 

Clearly, his interest in the baby was over for the time being as he tried to scoot off of the bed.  Ross grasped the lad and plopped him on the floor.  Jeremy was ready to run out when both his parents called.

“Jeremy!” they said in unison, laughing as they did. Their son stopped and turned to look at them, again perplexed at their strange behavior.

“Remember Jeremy, this is our secret. You mustn't tell anyone,” Ross chided. 

The boy looked at his mother who nodded her head in agreement.

“Not even Garrick?”

Biting her tongue to keep the laughter at bay, she replied, “No. Not even Garrick.  Only you, your papa and I must know about this.  Understood?”

“Yes mama,” he said as he stood there waiting for permission to leave.

Demelza shooed him away and as he retreated moved back towards Ross, sliding her arms around his waist.

“It’s alright my love.  He doesn’t really understand and I’m sure he’ll have more questions as the months go by, so prepare yourself. I’m afraid this is just the start of discussions like this,” she said to her husband.  Her head buried in his chest as his arms rubbed her back lovingly.

“I know my dear.  I never thought to be having this talk about mother nature with my son so early.”

“He is a curious little boy Ross.  I have no idea where he gets it from,” she said sweetly.

“No. No idea at all,” he said, as he tilted her head up to look into her eyes.  Ross bent down and gave her a kiss, his hand sliding behind her neck as his fingers wove through her hair.  Pulling away, Ross looked into his wife’s eyes and said simply, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving us another chance. For agreeing to start our lives over again. For blessing me with another child.  I love you more than you know, Demelza,” he said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Oh, my love.  In truth, even though I was leaving that night, somewhere in the deepest part of my heart and soul, I knew we would find our way back to each other.  We are a part of each other; so intertwined that separated we are only half alive.  And this child, son or daughter, is proof that life begins again.  It just needs a kick in the rear sometimes,” she replied.

“Yes. I’m quite aware of that.”

They sat quietly for awhile, each in their own thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Demelza called.

The door opened to Prudie carrying a tray with tea and some scones. Ross was impressed that she remembered his request and even supplemented it with some breakfast.  She placed the tray on the bed, giving both of them a queer stare.  Ross said nothing while Demelza focused on the food in front of her.

“Thank you Prudie,” he said. 

The servant looked at her master and mistress and then smiled. 

“So, there be another babe coming?” Prudie said.

Ross and Demelza exchanged glances and shook their heads.  How did she know?

“Don’t be askin’ how I know.  You can’t fool Prudie.  Just be careful mistress.  No fishin’ this time around, eh?” 

With that, she spun on her heel and left the couple alone. They turned to each other and grinned.

“Yes Demelza, no fishing this time around,” Ross said.

“Have no worries my love. I’ve no desire to tempt fate this time around.”

“I’ll hold you to it.  Now finish your breakfast and I will see to master Jeremy.  Lord knows what trouble he’s getting into.”

“Well, he is your son Ross.  Some things are just inbred.”

He ignored her comment, rose from the bed and gave her a parting kiss.

“Yes, Demelza they are.  Let’s hope this child only inherits our good traits.”

“That would be nice.  But how boring would that be.” 

Demelza sipped her tea, giving a knowing glance over the rim as he parted, grateful for all that she had and all that was to come. She sat back and enjoyed the peace and quiet while she could. The next months promise to be filled with excitement and with her Poldark men, amusement as well.  And she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one shot or it might be the start of a new multi-chapter fic....depends on how it goes.
> 
> Title courtesy of books and songs....not mine
> 
> Many thanks to those who are reading and supporting all my work....you are awesome and keep me going when doubts hit.


End file.
